She Will Understand
by onefee27
Summary: DAG spoilers. Where was Eric when Sookie was rescued. Eric POV. Rated M for language


Hello, I have been reading many stories on this site and finally decided it was time to write my own. This is my first fanfic and actually it is the first story I've written since Jr. High over 18 years ago. I will also tell you that I have never written anything like this before. While I wrote a lot when I was in Jr. High, I only wrote short childrens stories. Please review this for me so I can work on my writing skills. All opinions will be greatly appreciated.

I would also like to say that I in no way own any of Ms. Charlaines characters in this story.

I would also like to give props to Ms. Harris for quotes and storyline I have borrowed.

* * *

I was at Fangtasia, when I got the call. The call from Bill that changed everything. "Eric", Bill said, "Sookie has been taken. I was right behind her, but by the time I could get to her I knew it would be too late. I am at her house. What shall we do next?" At that moment I didn't know what I should do first, immediately go find her or send Bill to his final death. _Fucking Bill and fucking fairy, _I thought to myself. I was so angry at Niall for exposing my lover and wife to this danger and at Bill for not keeping this from happening. _He was supposed to be watching her, keeping her safe!. Fucking useless asshole! I will make him wish he'd died in the Civil War when I see him again! _Rage was going through me. I was going to snap. I was going to find these damn fairies that took my lover, drain them just enough to keep them alive and then, once recovered, drain them some more. "Wait for me there", I said, and hung up the phone. _He had better hope we find her and she is unharmed!_

I dialed the number on my phone for Niall. I knew that if we were to find her we would have to have his help. Surely they would travel through the fairy realm to make it harder to track them. I didn't want to call upon him, but I knew I had no other choice. "Niall they have taken Sookie, we have to find her." _Fucking Fairy! This is all your fault. My lover would have never been taken if you would have just stayed out of her life, _I thought to myself. Based upon the feelings I was receiving through the bond, I knew she was in agonizing pain. Terrified. Wanting me to come save her. It was almost debilitating to me. "I fear if we do not hurry, it may be too late. Meet me in Bon Temps, at her house immediately." Little did I know at the time when Niall arrived, he would only find Bill there waiting for him.

I was on my way out the door of my office, when I was stopped by Victor and Sandy. "Where are you off to Eric?", Victor said with an arrogant smirk on his face. Now I had to think carefully of what my next move would be. I could not let Victor know what was happening, because the protection of my lover had been forbidden by the King. _Fucking bastards! Had they have just given her protection and not worried about getting into Fae matters none of this would have happened! I oughta beat that shit-eating grin off his ugly asshole face! _Playing it cool, I said, "I am headed to Bon Temps to see my lover. And why do you care, Victor?" "The King has decided to come to Shreveport and will be arriving within the hour to discuss important Area 5 business", he said. At this point I knew I would not be getting to Bon Temps without a fight. _I have to get out of here, _I thought to myself. _My lover is depending on me and these assholes are in my way! I have to stay cool. They cannot find out what is going on! If I let on to what's happening, they will have my head. _"Why so tense, Sheriff?", Victor said. "Victor, I really have to go. I will be back soon enough", I said, trying to play it cool. Victor retorted, "Now you wouldn't want to keep Felipe waiting, Sheriff. Especially over a mere human." At that point I lost it. I lost all control. "Fuck you, Victor. She is my lover, my bonded, my wife and if I don't get to Bon Temps right now, I may never see her again. Those fucking fairies that you refused to protect her from have her and if I do not get there now, it may be too late! Now get out of my way!" I blew it. For the first time in my 1000 years of existence, I failed to stay in control. _What is she doing to me. She will be the final death of me. _"Now Sheriff, do you really want to go against the Kings orders? Maybe we should have just killed you and took your Area like we did the others. We thought you were too big an asset to get rid of, but now you are proving to be nothing but trouble. You and that bitch, telepath pet of yours."

So I thought I'd lost control when I blurted out what was going on, but I was mistaken. I didn't truly lose it until I heard that asshole Victor mutter those insulting words about my lover. I took my sword, which I had grabbed on my way out of my office and sliced that fat, ugly head right off Victor's shoulders as Sandy stood by and watched. His body fell limply to the ground right about the time Felipe walked through the employee entrance.

As Felipe entered the hallway and saw what had happened he immediately ordered his guards to take me into custody, and looked to Sandy to explain the events of the evening. As she explained, I struggled, as more disturbing feelings of fear and pain from my lover came through the bond. I tried to push strength through for her, but the disturbing feelings continued to grow and grow until suddenly they ceased completely. I could feel her, so I knew she was not gone. Then almost immediately, I felt a great feeling of relief from her. I could only assume, at that moment, that Bill and Niall had found her.

My cell phone rang, which Felipe answered. I heard him say, "Hello, Prince Niall, Eric is indisposed at the moment, you can talk to me and I will be sure to tell him what is going on with the telepath, that he obviously holds to greater importance than his own people." I wanted nothing more than to get out of this office and go to my lover. To hold her in my arms and assure her she would be safe from now on. That I would never leave her side. I also knew the danger was far from over. Breandan was not who took her. He would send his minions to do that. It was only a matter of time before he came to finish the job. _I have to get out of this office, _I thought to myself.

The King looked at me and said, "Your bonded is being taken to Dr. Ludwig's clinic along with Bill Compton. They were both badly injured. Bill will need blood to heal and to survive. He has silver poisoning, and may perish without it. He is too great of an asset to my kingdom. To let him die would not be good business, even if he went against my orders. It is too close to dawn now, but at sundown tomorrow you will be set free to go to the clinic. You will take Clancy with you. Your child will stay here as collateral for your return. You have put us in a precarious situation. Since we are now a part of this war, you will see to it that Braendan is stopped. Upon your return, you will be tried for treason against the Kingdom, which is punishable by death." I was too emotionally drained from the bond to care about my fate. My lover was safe. I was able to die for the day with a great sense of relief in knowing that soon, I would see my lover, my bonded, my wife and finally hold her in my arms. Once the danger was over, I would deal with the repercussions of my actions. For her love, it would all be worth it. As I lay in the dark preparing for my rest I thought to myself, _I love Sookie Stackhouse, although she may be the death of me, I love her. She gives my life and my death the greatest meaning._

The next evening I awoke. I fed well, on a fangbanger, then Clancy and I departed for the Clinic. We flew there to get there as quickly as we could. I knew that once we arrived, we would have to act fast, because trouble would be right around the corner.

I came into her room very quietly. That bitch, fairy Claudine was there. My nostrils flared at her scent. I wanted her. It took every bit of control I had not to take her. Thank god, she popped out quickly. I went over to my lovers bed and looked down at her. It saddened me to see her in that condition. Sadness, anger and rage filled me. I suppressed the bond, so she would not know how I felt. I didn't want her to sense my concern for fear that it may worsen her condition. "Fucking Fairies", I said as I snarled my lip. She looked up at me and asked, "Dead now?" She could barely speak. It came out in a low whisper. I replied, "Yes. A fast death was too good for them." She nodded at me in agreeance. "I'm going to look at your wounds", I told her, not wanting to startle her too much. She whispered, "Okay." I folded down the blanket and sheets and lifted her gown. She had bite marks all over her and they were deep. _Those fucking fairies had better be glad I didn't get to them! They would have had it much worse!_ I asked her to pull up her gown but then realized she was too weak, so I did it for her.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Her beautiful body was maimed and would surely be scarred. I hated them for what they did to her. _Fucking fairies! How could they do this to her. I have to heal her now. I cannot bear to see her this way and for her to be in such pain. _I told her I'd be back in a minute. I went out to the vending machines in the hall and got me a couple of True Bloods. I would need them to regain my strength after healing her. I went back into the room and told her to move over. She just looked up at me like I was speaking Swedish or something. "Move over," I said again. I was getting impatient. "I'm going to feed you." "What?", she said. "I'm going to give you blood. You'll take weeks to heal otherwise. We don't have that kind of time."

I bit into my wrist and put it in her face, hoping she wouldn't refuse. She actually questioned me. Wanting to know if I was sure I wanted to do it. She didn't want me to be weak. My wound closed, so I reopened it and assured her that I knew how much blood I could spare and let her know I'd had a hearty meal this evening. I also let her know she'd need to be able to move at any minute. _I love it when she's stubborn. _I explained to her that Breandan could be coming any moment. That I was sure his people had been tracking her. She began to cry. I hate it when she cries. _I hate it when she is upset and cries. I have to make her feel better, damn it. _I stroked her face and told her to be strong. I assured her I was proud of her because she survived and that she could have survived much more. _She is so strong. I love her. _I kissed her head and told her she survived and they didn't. _She is stronger than she gives herself credit for and she is mine. _"And you are mine, and will be mine. They will not get you."

I told her they will be here very soon. She was concerned about any other patients that were there. I let her know that Bill was in the next room getting blood from Clancy. She actually had the gaul to ask me why I did not give him blood myself. I said, "If you were irreparable...no, I would have let him rot." That statement did not please her at all. She exclaimed, "He actually came to rescue me. Why get mad at him? Where were you?" I could not believe she was saying these things. Of course I would have been there if it wouldn't have been for that asshole Victor. "It's not like you were obliged to come find me, but I hoped the whole time-I hoped you would come, I prayed you would come, I thought over and over you might hear me...." _I can't believe she would say I'm not obliged to come. Of course I was obliged to come, she's my fucking wife! _"You're killing me," I said. "You're killing me." Her words hurt, but little did she know that my reply was so literal. "I'll explain," I said solemnly. "I will. You will understand."

I took her to see Bill and laid her down beside of him. Within minutes they were here. As they arrived Clancy had the nerve to request leave from my territory. _Fucking flunky! _I agreed that if he survived I would let him leave. I have no room for minions that question my orders. We fought a glorious battle. In the end all but fairies and Clancy survived. _I will miss him, but it serves him right for questioning me. Fucking bastard! _I called Pam to have her send the van to pick us up.

A couple of hours passed and Pam and Maxwell Lee arrived. Maxwell Lee and my child loaded Sookie and Bill into the back. As we were on our way back to Bon Temps, Pam and Maxwell Lee were talking amongst themselves. I had had enough and had too much on my mind to listen to their crap. I told them to shut up. I continued to reflect on the evenings events and my own troubles which were about to erupt like a volcano. Part of me knew Clancy was right about the orders I gave. I thought, _I love her, but I went against direct orders from the king. I am no better than Clancy. _Although I love Sookie, I went against my orders, to save her. I was actually starting to feel remorseful. A feeling I was definitely not used to feeling. _I hate having feelings. _All of the sudden, my feelings got the best of me and I said "Clancy lives on in Bill." After a brief pause, Pam replied, "As you live on in Sookie."


End file.
